


Sneaky Sleepovers

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Adrien cant hang out with friends, Christmas prompts, Day 4, F/M, Identity Reveal, half reveal, sneaky sleepovers, there are more pros to being a superhero than he thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Chat sleeps over





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fourth day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

It started just sneaking out for the night, anxious to get away from his father’s rule. Adrien transformed into Chat as he raced over the rooftops, pretending like his friends weren’t having the time of their lives without him.

He had been, once again, denied the chance to go and sleepover with Nino, Alya and Marinette. As far as he knew, they were all hanging out at Marinette’s place and before he knew it, he stood on a roof adjacent to hers. He watched as his friends played Mecha Strike III, snacked on cookies and other treats from the bakery below them.

He watches on longingly so much so that he doesn’t realize that Nino and his friends have started waving at him. He waves back shyly, deciding it was probably best to go back home when Marinette says,

❝Chat, you can stay if you want!❞ That’s all it takes for Adrien to bound into her home with no less excitement than as if he was patrolling with Ladybug. He lands on Marinette’s balcony with a thump of his boots and takes in the scene before him.

❝What is up guys?❞ He asks, and it takes all but a moment for Marinette to start giggling while Alya and Nino stare at him confused.

❝Why does Chat talk like a grandpa?❞

❝Nino!❞ Marinette and Alya screech at him, causing the poor boy to raise his hands up in surrender.

* * *

And it becomes a thing. He doesn’t know how but he’s almost instantly invited to their next sleepover, and the next one after that. The next day however, he’s met with his friends gushing how cool it was to talk to Chat Noir like a normal person.

❝He’s so dramatic, but kind of cute up close.❞ Alya commented, causing Marinette to sputter and drop her notebook.

❝Dude! You missed out you need to meet Chat Noir, he's hilarious.❞ Nino bumped his shoulder, joining in with the girls how awesome his alter ego was. He was excited, he couldn’t wait until the next time, and this time he would certainly bring out the puns as they all grew to know him.

* * *

❝Hey Chat, I forgot to mention this last time but don’t ever worry about these things,❞ Alya gestured around Nino’s room, where they were holding a chill movie night. ❝being put onto the Ladyblog. I wouldn’t do something like that.❞

❝And yet you run after them like you have no respect for your life whatsoever,❞ Nino murmured and Marinette silently agreed. Alya huffed, saying something along the lines that it was for her audience and Paris deserved to see her heroes in action.

Adrien watched on as his friends began another debate about him and LB, whether or not they were playing favoritism with Alya’s blog or not. He smiled to himself, content to just be in the same room as his friends and streched out his legs under his blanket and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

❝Sorry for them.❞ Marinette shuffled closer to him, watching as Alya and Nino continued on their argument. Adrien didn’t mind, and he said as much.

❝Nah it's fine, just interesting to watch.❞

❝You should see us when we’re in school, our friend Adrien always backs me up when it comes to Ladybug.❞ Alya throws in before Nino cuts her off.

❝That’s not fair, you know he has the biggest crush on her! Of course he’s going to back you up.❞ Chat flinches, and thankfully the conversation changes from there.

❝I take it back, I might take my leave early tonight.❞ Marinette laughs and somehow gets everyone calmed down enough to start the movie. And if she cuddles more into Chat, neither of them says a word.

* * *

 It’s truth or dare night and somehow Adrien finds himself with a wave of questions just directed at him with no way out.

❝What’s it like being a superhero?❞

❝It’s absolutely pawesome.❞

❝How much do you see Ladybug?❞

❝Unfurtunately only when akumas attack.❞

❝You dating anyone?❞ Nino asks.

❝Are you asking me out?❞ Alya and Marinette burst out into giggles. Nino eventually gives out a laugh, but not without a flushed face. After the question subside, Chat ends up showing them his cool baton phone. Nino geeks out while Alya looks jittering with excitement. He proceeds to capture a couple of pictures of his friends, just to hold onto the moment with them a little longer.

❝So wait if that’s a phone then you can totally call Ladybug if you wanted to right?❞ Alya points out, and he doesn’t see anything wrong with calling his Lady, it wasn’t so late into the evening that she would be asleep.

❝Sure, I’ll try.❞ And calls. He fails to notice Marinette stiffen beside him, waiting to the telltale beeping of her earrings when his call goes through.

_Beep beep beep._

❝Hey do you hear beeping?❞ Adrien asks and the rest of them consider it before Marinette suddenly shouts about going downstairs for a moment and bolts downstairs.

❝I thought Mari was making cookies? I guess they’re done.❞ Alya shrugs, and they wait until a _ding_ sounds.

❝Dang I guess she’s busy, better luck next time.❞ He slips the baton onto his back as Marinette comes back with a plate full of piping hot cookies, looking way more relaxed than when she initially left.

❝So Chat,❞ Alya grins. ❝How would you describe your relationship with Ladybug?❞

Marinette chokes on her milk.

* * *

One late patrol, Chat found himself sitting with Ladybug on a rooftop, gazing at the sun setting.

❝Chaton how are you doing lately?❞ Ladybug asks and that’s all it take for him to start gushing about his adventures with his friends.

❝You dork, I’m your friend too.❞ The girl says once he’s done and he has the decency to blush.

❝Yeah but it's so nice to have people to hang out with. Not that you’re not my friend but we don’t really see each other other than patrol or akumas.❞

Ladybug hums, and they sit in silence for little while longer.

❝My Lady?❞

❝Yes?❞ Adrien chickens out on what he wanted to say, just settling for a simple, ❝Bet you I can race you to the Eiffel Tower.❞

❝Oh you’re on kitty cat!❞

* * *

One night, it was different. It was well into the winter by that point but Adrien was finally able to hang out,  as himself. It felt weird being driven to Marinette’s house rather than racing over the rooftops, feeling the chill nipping at his suit. He was early that night though, almost an hour before he was expected. Once Gorilla drove away, he ran off to an alleyway to transform into Chat.

He waited until his friends gathered as normal and invited himself into Marinette’s room.

❝Hey Chat you’ll never believe this but our friend Adrien can come tonight!❞ Alya gushes, while Nino rambles on about how pumped he was for them to officially meet. Marinette was scrambling around her room though, taking down posters and yelling at Alya to help her glue something when Chat clears his throat.

❝I know that he’s coming.❞ And with that, Adrien releases his transformation.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
